Chemical analysis tools such as gas chromatographs (“GC”), mass spectrometers (“MS”), ion mobility spectrometers (“IMS”), and various others, are commonly used to identify trace amounts of chemicals, including, for example, chemical warfare agents, explosives, narcotics, toxic industrial chemicals, volatile organic compounds, semi-volatile organic compounds, hydrocarbons, airborne contaminants, herbicides, pesticides, and various other hazardous contaminant emissions. Mass spectrometers measure the atomic mass of a material's constituent molecules and report the masses of these molecules and their relative abundance. This information is used to identify the material. Mass spectrometers may be considered the gold standard for chemical analysis.
In mass spectrometry, a sample is ionized, the ions are separated according to their mass-to-charge ratio by using, e.g., an ion trap, and the separated ions are detected using a suitable detector. Mass spectrometers and/or their components generally operate under a vacuum environment, typically requiring pressures in the range of 10−3 to 10−8 Torr for proper operation. Mass spectrometers employ pumps, often a system of at least one vacuum pump, to achieve these pressures, and the pumps may account for much of the size, weight, and cost of mass spectrometers. The pumps also tend to consume large amounts of power and generate both heat and noise when operating.
As chemical analysis becomes a more routine part of many industries, a need has developed for smaller, lighter, more rugged, less complex, mass spectrometers that can be incorporated more easily into laboratory and industrial settings and that have both lower initial instrument costs and lower continued operating costs. Further, in situations requiring chemical analysis, it may be desirable to identify an unknown material quickly and efficiently on location. For example, when potential explosives, narcotics, or hazardous contaminants are discovered, investigators may not have time to send a sample off-site for testing and wait for results. For example, it may be desirable for airport security to carry an instrument capable of detecting the presence of explosive material. It may be advantageous for first responders to carry instruments to determine what chemicals are present at fires, crime scenes, or other emergency situations. Further, it may be desirable for health care professionals to carry a portable instrument to a patient's bedside to analyze a sample for the presence of certain chemicals. Thus, a need also exists for a portable chemical analysis instrument capable of quickly and accurately identifying trace amounts of materials. Accordingly, a need exists in the field of chemical analysis for a miniature mass spectrometer that is lightweight, accurate, efficient, and cost effective.
Embodiments of the disclosure described herein may overcome at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.